


An unexpected surprise for Jace

by Malecfics



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Magnus being a bastard, jace wasn't expecting that, jace's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfics/pseuds/Malecfics
Summary: Jace was just looking for his parabatai, he didn't expect this...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100
Collections: Malec





	An unexpected surprise for Jace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! this is another translation of my work, hope the english is okey! Enjoy it and comments are always welcome!

Alec always wondered what he did in another life to deserve Magnus. They just ate at a restaurant in Brooklyn, not far from his apartment. He always showed him new places and Magnus always liked to show Alec different kinds of food. He loved seeing the expression his boyfriend made every time he tried something new, a flavor he didn't recognize and liked. His eyes would sparkle, and he would look at Magnus with a smile that lit up his face. 

They had returned to the apartment and were walking up the stairs to the house, Magnus ahead of Alec. A few months ago, Alec would have been embarrassed to look at his boyfriend's ass, but not anymore. He bit his lower lip, grabbed Magnus by the hip, climbed the steps to catch up with him, gently pushed him against the staircase railing, raised his right hand and sank it into Magnus' hair, caressing his nape and looking straight into his eyes. Those green-golden cat eyes that made Alec's lose his mind until he was unable to think. Magnus’ eyes were staring at his, and Alec could see the same desire and eagerness that he felt. A half smile appeared on Magnus' lips.

"Someone feels like having a dessert," said Magnus, holding Alec by the belt loops on his jeans to getting him even closer. That move was a usual move of his boyfriend that Alec loved. That simple gesture conveyed passion, dominance. He told him with that gesture that Alec was his. Magnus caressed Alec's lips with his own, not getting to kiss him, which made Alec shudder. 

"I always feel like dessert if you are the dessert.”

~~~~

Jace needed his parabatai. After going out on patrol with Clary and not finding any demons to vent the tension on, he needed to train with Alec. He took his cell phone and sent a message to Alec to go to the Institute. A few minutes passed and he didn't answer, so Jace's little patience ran out and he left to go to the warlock's apartment, where Alec was probably. Some time ago, Alec gave him a copy of the keys to the apartment for emergencies, and by the Angel that for Jace that was an emergency. 

When he arrived, he took the keys out, went up the stairs to the doorway and entered the house.

"Alec? Why don't you answer the messages of your parabatai, huh?”. No one answered. 

"Alec? Magnus?”. He walked around the house, but no one was there. Well, they probably went out to eat, Jace thought, so he went into the living room and lay down on the couch to wait for them to arrive. 

At that time, the apartment had a modern style, with several black and white couches creating contrast and a small table in the center of the living room with some magazines on the bottom. 

Jace grabbed one and opened his eyes to the surprise. It was a fashion magazine from 2003. And on the cover was Magnus posing in a… punk outfit? Jace was getting used to the warlock's style of dressing, but he was still surprised. Magnus was wearing a red and black checkered jacket, with no shirt underneath, which left his chest exposed. His hands were tucked into the pockets of a pair of pants with the same checks as the jacket. On his neck he wore a spiked leather collar that Jace only thought dogs wore. His hair was mohawk, all spiky and dyed in various colors. He wore dark makeup, though without the usual glitter. His ears were full of earrings and a cross was hanging from his right ear. The truth is that Magnus came out quite... sexy?

Jace shook his head to get the image of the warlock out of his mind and went to leave the magazine where it was, when the door to the apartment slammed open. Jace peeked over the edge of the back of the couch, about to say something, but instead he was silent and opened his eyes wide, again.

Alec and Magnus had arrived, and it seemed they didn't even notice Jace was there. Normally Jace would have made some sarcastic comment, but he just stood there watching as Alec kissed Magnus with an eagerness and desire that even he got some of that energy through the parabatai rune. Alec's hands were on Magnus' hips, lifting his shirt to caress his skin. Magnus' hands sank into Alec's hair, grabbing it tightly and pulling it towards him, making sure there was nothing between them. From where Jace was he could hear their breathing, the sound of their mouths parting to breathe, the soft gasps they released into each other's mouths. Without letting go, they crawled into their room.

Jace's heart was racing. He had never seen Alec like this, he didn't know how he would imagine Alec kissing, but not like that. Well, he had never imagined Alec kissing, until that moment. His eyes went to Magnus' magazine for a second and a shiver ran through his body, feeling it especially in his… crotch? Jace looked down and saw that during the show that Alec and Magnus had given him, he had a little hard-on.

Jace took a deep breath, but he couldn't because from the bedroom he could still hear the kisses, whispers and moans. He knew he had to leave the apartment, but Jace didn't think. He got up quietly, went to the room's slightly open door and looked. And what he saw caused more pressure in his crotch. 

They were both lying on the bed, covered with a sheet. Alec was lying on top of Magnus, who was already shirtless as Jace saw his shirt lying on the floor. Jace looked at them again. Magnus' hands were still in Alec's hair, grabbing him tightly and tugging at him in a way that made Alec groan. Through the sheets you could see Magnus wrapping his legs around Alec's hip and Jace could see the slight movements of both of them. As Alec lowered his hips to meet Magnus'.

Jace's breathing increased in rhythm. He knew he shouldn't be looking, but he couldn't look away. He held on to the door frame tightly as he felt his stomach and crotch shudder. That feeling made him think that under the sheet, thanks to Alec's movements, they had to feel those shudders even more intensely. He imagined the friction between them, rubbing against each other.

Alec sit up a little to take off his shirt and threw it to the floor without bothering to look where it fell. Now Jace had a vision of half of Alec's back as far as the sheet covered it, of his pale skin, of the muscles in his shoulders. He saw him slide slightly down and burry his head into Magnus' neck, causing Magnus to tilt his head to the side to give him more access while letting out a groan. Jace imagined it was because Alec was caressing Magnus' neck with his tongue, tasting it, and this thought made his goose bumps.

Alec's hands were running along Magnus' chest and Jace looked fascinated that he could see in that caress the delicacy and firmness in which Alec used to take the bow. Like that he was touching Magnus now, running his fingers through the warlock's skin, and Jace thought about how soft it looked and how good that caress had to feel.

Jace saw Alec leave his boyfriend's neck and come down kissing him on the chest. The sheet slid down with Alec, but Magnus grabbed it and pulled it up, covering Alec completely with it while Alec continued to come down. Magnus moved his hand, from which blue sparkles came out, and the remaining clothes for both of them appeared beside the bed on the floor. Jace thought it was very useful to have magic for that sort of thing. Magnus' head was thrown back, pressed against the pillow, while Jace could see Alec sliding lower and lower through the sheet. 

Magnus' breathing was getting deeper and faster as Alec continued to descend.

"Oh fuck Alexander..." Jace knew that Magnus used to call Alec by his full name, but that he did so now caused the pressure Jace felt in his crotch to become almost painful, his dick twitching.  
Jace's eyes were fixed on the shape of Alec's head, which moved slowly up and down, making wet sounds that made Jace think of Alec with Magnus' cock in his mouth, stroking it with his tongue, moistening it with the saliva, which is where those sounds came from. The mental image of his shy parabatai sucking Magnus's cock excited Jace more than it should have, but once again he found himself unable to take his eyes off the scene. 

Magnus kept moaning louder and louder, with his eyes closed and his back curved upward of pleasure. His hands went down and grabbed Alec's head above the sheets, pushing it down hard as he lifted his hips. That movement caused Alec to breathe in strongly through his nose, but he didn't move and let Magnus take control and start moving faster and faster, pushing deeper and deeper.

Jace could only think of how deep Magnus must have been in Alec's mouth, how he pressed on his throat and took the air out of him. Magnus' moans became louder and louder, and the muscles in his arms that held Alec's head, became more tense. Jace realized that it wasn't just Magnus' moans he was hearing that Alec was moaning too, although his sounds were muffled and even Jace could feel the vibration they produced.

"Alec, please I need more, I need you to fuck me”. Magnus said in a low, gasping voice, slowing his movements. With what seemed like a gentle laugh to Jace, he watched as Alec slid upward, until he pulled his head out from under the sheet and began kissing Magnus with even more eagerness and desire than when they had walked through the apartment’s door. When they parted a bit Jace could see that Alec's lips were swollen, red and wet and Jace wondered what that kiss would have tasted like. 

With a snap of the fingers a bottle of lubricant appeared on Magnus' hand, and he put some on Alec's fingers who quickly lowered his hand. Jace could only watch as Alec moved his arm in a slow, deepening rhythm and knew from Magnus' moans that Alec was preparing him.

As Alec's arm continued to move slowly, he put out his tongue and caressed Magnus' lower lip, also slowly. Jace was getting more and more tense with Alec's slow pace, and if he was feeling like that, he imagined Magnus feeling a lot more desperate. Alec continued to run his tongue down Magnus' lip, while Magnus was only moaning as he grabbed Alec by the hair as he pushed his fingers harder into the warlock. 

Alec was accelerating the rhythm. Magnus bit his tongue and opened his lips more. Alec pushed his tongue into Magnus' mouth, passing through Magnus' teeth, and Jace thought that Alec had pushed both his fingers and his tongue into Magnus at the same time, because of the guttural sound Magnus made. Alec swallowed all the sounds coming from Magnus' throat, while his arm moved faster. 

"Alexander, I can't... please." Alec stopped the movement. 

"You can't what?" Alec said, in a teasing tone. Jace had never heard Alec speak in that tone before. The pressure he felt in his crotch was almost unbearable, and he lowered his left hand to squeeze it and relieve some of the excitement he felt. As he did it, he bit his lower lip hard, to make sure he didn't make any sounds, which he was looking forward to doing.

"God Alec, I can't wait any longer for you to fuck me, you have me at the edge all the time, please Alexander, I need you inside me". Magnus managed to say between gasps.

"I love it when you beg me”. Alec said over Magnus' lips. He pulled his arm out from under the sheet, grabbed it and started pulling it back - and suddenly the door closed in Jace's face.

For a moment Jace was breathing heavily, confused, staring at the door, until words appeared floating in the air in front of him.

"From here on it is censored".

Jace opened his eyes wide and froze. Magnus had written that. That meant Magnus knew he was looking at them. And he had allowed it, to some extent. Jace noticed blood rushing up from his crotch to his face, blushing and wondering if he could ever look Magnus or Alec in the face again. He walked quietly out of the apartment, feeling very strange. He hadn't gone there with the intention of catching them doing something, he just wanted to train. But when he had started to look, he had been unable to take his eyes off them. 

He knew Alec, almost as he knew himself, and seeing him like that, kissing, touching, moving like that had seemed more exciting to him than he was willing to admit. He decided to take a walk to clear his head, he could not return to the institute with the image of Alec and Magnus still in his head. The cold wind from the street helped him to relax, although the images in his mind did not help much.  
After a few minutes, his cell phone vibrated. He saw that it was a message from Alec. Jace panicked. Magnus must have told him that he had been watching them and Alec was angry with him. But he deserved it, he deserved his parabatai's anger, it had been wrong to look at them like that, even though it was the most exciting thing he had ever done. He took a deep breath and read Alec's message.  
"Sorry, I went out to eat with Magnus, I'll be there in half an hour". 

Magnus hadn't said anything to him. Alec didn't know. Relief ran through Jace from head to toe, although another thought made him nervous. How could he train with Alec after what he had seen, if he didn't even feel able to answer the message? It was something he had to face, though he didn't want it to be so soon. He could send a message to Alec saying that he didn't need him to go to the Institute anymore, but if he needed to release tension before, now he needed to release even more. 

He took another deep breath and made his way to the Institute to experience one of the most uncomfortable moments of his life.


End file.
